harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Robert Pattinson
Robert Thomas Pattinson (ur. 13 maja 1986 r. w Londynie) — brytyjski aktor filmowy oraz teatralny. Znany z roli czarodzieja Cedrika Diggory'ego z serii książek o ''Harrym Potterze''. Trzy lata później wcielił się w rolę wampira Edwarda Cullena w adaptacji światowego bestselleru pt. "Zmierzch". Biografia Jego matka, Clare, pracuje w agencji modelek, a ojciec, Richard, importuje samochody z USA. Ma starsze siostry: Victorię i Elizabeth. Ukończył szkoły: Tower House School i Harrodian School w Londynie. Następnie pracował w Barnes Theatre Company. Podczas przygotowań do spektakli chodził na castingi do ról filmowych. Zagrał na deskach teatru w tragedii Williama Szekspira, Makbet. W dzieciństwie grał w drużynach piłkarskich, jeździł na nartach i snowboardzie. Został również muzykiem – ćwiczył grę na gitarze i keyboardzie. Pisze piosenki. Mając piętnaście lat występował w Barnes Theatre Company, gdzie grał główną rolę George’a Gibbsa w przedstawieniu Thorntona Wildera Nasze miasto (Our Town). Zagrał potem w sztukach teatralnych: Wszystko ujdzie (Anything Goes)Cole’a Portera jako Lord Evelyn Oakleigh, Tessa d'Urberville (Tess of the D'Urbevilles) Thomasa Hardy w roli Aleca oraz Makbet Szekspira jako Malcolm na scenie OSO Arts Centre. Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej {Harrodian School w Londynie} zadebiutował na kinowym ekranie w melodramaciekostiumowym Targowisko próżności (Vanity Fair, 2004). Pojawił się potem w telewizyjnym dramacie sensacyjno-przygodowym fantasy Klątwa pierścienia (Ring of the Nibelungs, 2004). Popularność przyniósł mu film Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, w którym zagrał postać Cedrika Diggory'ego. Trzy lata później wystąpił w adaptacji światowego bestsellera pod tytułem Zmierzch wcielając się w Edwarda Cullena. Na ścieżce dźwiękowej tego filmu pojawiają się dwa utwory zaśpiewane przez Pattinsona: "Never Think", napisana przez niego wspólnie z Samem Bradley i "Let Me Sign", autorstwa Marcusa Fostera i Bobby'ego Longa. W 2008 zagrał w dramacie How to Be jako Art oraz filmie Summer House, gdzie wcielił się w rolę Richarda. Filmografia * 2005: Harry Potter i Czara Ognia jako Cedrik Diggory * 2007: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa jako Cedrik Diggory Nagrody Wygrane People's Choice * Ulubiona drużyna ekranowa za film Saga "Zmierzch": Zaćmienie (2010) * Ulubiona drużyna ekranowa za film Zmierzch (2008) Teen Choice * Ulubiony aktor w romansie za film Saga "Zmierzch": Przed świtem. Część 2 (2012) * Ulubiony pocałunek za film Saga "Zmierzch": Przed świtem. Część 2 (2012) * Ulubiony aktor dramatu za film Woda dla słoni (2011) * Ulubiony wampir za film Saga "Zmierzch": Zaćmienie (2010) * Ulubiony aktor dramatu za film Twój na zawsze (2010) * Aktor lata za film Saga "Zmierzch": Zaćmienie (2010) * Ulubiona chemia filmowa za film Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu (2009) * Ulubiony pocałunek za film Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu (2009) * Ulubiony aktor dramatu za film Zmierzch (2008) * Ulubiony filmowy łomot za film Zmierzch (2008) * Ulubiony pocałunek za film Zmierzch (2008) MTV * Najlepszy pocałunek za film Saga "Zmierzch": Przed świtem. Część 1 (2011) * Najlepszy aktor za film Saga "Zmierzch": Zaćmienie (2010) * Najlepsza scena walki za film Saga "Zmierzch": Zaćmienie (2010) * Najlepszy pocałunek za film Saga "Zmierzch": Zaćmienie (2010) * Najlepszy aktor za film Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu (2009) * Najlepszy pocałunek za film Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu (2009) * Najlepsza scena walki za film Zmierzch (2008) * Najlepszy pocałunek za film Zmierzch (2008) * Przełomowa rola męska za film Zmierzch (2008) Slamdance * Najlepszy zespół aktorski za film How to Be (2008) Nominacje Złote Maliny * Najgorszy aktor za film Saga "Zmierzch": Przed świtem. Część 2 (2012) * Najgorsza ekranowa para za film Saga "Zmierzch": Przed świtem. Część 2 (2012) wraz z: Kristen Stewart * Najgorsza ekranowa para za film Saga "Zmierzch": Przed świtem. Część 1 (2011) wraz z: Taylor Lautner, Kristen Stewart * Najgorszy aktor za filmy Saga "Zmierzch": Zaćmienie (2010), Twój na zawsze (2010) * Najgorszy aktor drugoplanowy za film Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu (2009) * Najgorsza ekranowa para / duet filmowy za film Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu (2009) wraz z: Taylor Lautner, Kristen Stewart Teen Choice * Ulubiony aktor w filmie science-fiction / fantasy za film Saga "Zmierzch": Przed świtem. Część 2 (2012) * Ulubiony aktor w filmie science-fiction / fantasy za film Saga "Zmierzch": Przed świtem. Część 1 (2011) * Ulubiony pocałunek za film Saga "Zmierzch": Przed świtem. Część 1 (2011)wraz z: Kristen Stewart * Ulubiony aktor w filmie science-fiction / fantasy za film Saga "Zmierzch": Zaćmienie (2010) * Ulubiony pocałunek za film Saga "Zmierzch": Zaćmienie (2010) wraz z: Kristen Stewart * Ulubiony aktor w filmie fantasy za film Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu (2009) AACTA * Najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy za film Rover (2014) Ciekawostki * Gra w zespole muzycznym "Bad Girl". * Ukończył Szkołę Średnią Harrodian School w Londynie (Anglia, Wielka Brytania). * Wykonał 2 piosenki na potrzeby filmu Zmierzch: "Never Think" oraz "Let Me Sign". * Ma dwie starsze siostry: Victorię i Lizzy, która jest piosenkarką oraz autorką tekstów piosenek. * Z powodu napiętego harmonogramu zrezygnował z roli w filmie "Parts Per Billion". * Zajął następujące miejsca w rankingach i plebiscytach: - 2009 r. - 1 miejsce - "Najpopularniejszy aktor" wg STARMeter portalu filmowego IMDb.com, 1 miejsce - "Najseksowniejszy hollywoodzki aktor" wg magazynu "Glamour", 1 miejsce - "Najlepiej ubrany mężczyzna w show-biznesie" wg magazynu GQ; - 2010 r. - 1 miejsce - "Najseksowniejszy mężczyzna świata" wg magazynu "Glamour"; - 2012 r. - 1 miejsce - "Najseksowniejszy mężczyzna świata" wg magazynu "Glamour". * Otrzymał nagrodę w kategorii NEW HOLLYWOOD AWARD™ HONOREE na Festiwalu Filmowym w Hollywood * Przygotowując się do roli w filmie "Woda dla słoni" uczył się podstaw języka polskiego. * Był brany pod uwagę do roli Jacka w filmie "Burleska". Ostatecznie otrzymał ją Cam Gigandet. * Był brany pod uwagę do zagrania roli hrabiego Wrońskiego w filmie "Anna Karenina", jednak ostatecznie zatrudniono Aarona Johnsona. * Był brany pod uwagę do roli Petera Parkera w filmie "Niesamowity Spider-Man". Ostatecznie angaż otrzymał Andrew Garfield. * Był brany pod uwagę do roli Clarka Kenta w filmie "Człowiek ze stali". Ostatecznie angaż otrzymał Henry Cavill. * Sceny z filmu "Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności" z jego udziałem zostały wycięte bez jego wiedzy. * Nauczył się specjalnie nurkować do roli Cedrika, w filmie "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia". * Uprawiał boks, by poprawić swoją sylwetkę do roli Edwarda Cullena w filmie "Saga "Zmierzch": Księżyc w nowiu". * Był brany pod uwagę do roli Finnicka Odaira w filmie "Igrzyska śmierci: W pierścieniu ognia". Ostatecznie angaż otrzymał Sam Claflin. * W 2013 roku wystąpił w reklamie perfum Dior Homme. * Ubiegał się o jedną z ról w filmie "Zakochani w Rzymie". * Był brany do roli Erica Dravena w filmie "The Crow". Ostatecznie angaż otrzymał Luke Evans. * Był brany pod uwagę do głównej roli w filmie "Kryptonim U.N.C.L.E.". Angaż otrzymał Henry Cavill. * Był brany pod uwagę do roli Hugo Frasera-Tyrwhitta w filmie "The Riot Club". Angaż otrzymał Sam Reid. * Przygotowując się do roli Edwarda w filmie "Zmierzch" przez 5 godzin w tygodniu uczył się walczyć, grać w baseball i robić akrobacje. Brał również lekcje nauki jazdy. * Przygotowując się do roli Edwarda w filmie "Saga "Zmierzch": Przed świtem. Część 1 " uczył się mówić po portugalsku. * Był brany pod uwagę do roli Willa Donnera w filmie "Czekając na wieczność". Angaż otrzymał Tom Sturridge. Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1986 Kategoria:Aktorzy z filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy en:Robert Pattinson fr:Robert Pattinson ru:Роберт Паттинсон